Six Perfect Men
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [COMPLETE]It's every girl's dream to have the perfect man fall head over heels for her. But with six perfect men unwantedly after her, Haruhi's life couldn't be any tougher. The question is, Who will she choose? HaruhiX?
1. Six At Once

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran Host Club, but it is officially my favorite anime.

**A/N:** Host Club time! I just had to write one after watching the last episode. JUICY LOVE TRIANGE... er... HEXAGON!

* * *

It was a few weeks after she had turned eighteen that Haruhi had begun to notice things were getting weird. 

Although most of the Host Club except for Haruhi and the twins had graduated, the rest of them took time away from their busy college lifestyles to fly in on their private jets and visit the Host Club. This pleased Haruhi, but she would rather die than admit that, so she acted appropriately irritated with the situation.

But as soon as her eighteenth birthday celebration had passed, she was beginning to catch them staring at her in several instances, and continuously acting as if they were hiding something.

Each time she caught them staring, they would act in the appropriate suspicious way. Kyoya would adjust his glasses and look away calmly, Mori would avert his eyes quickly, Hunny would hide behind Mori, Kaoru would clear his throat and pretend to be looking at something behind Haruhi, and Hikaru would blush brightly and suddenly become extremely interested in his shoes.

Tamaki was the worst at being inconspicuous about it. Every time she caught him staring at her, he would drop something or have a particularly clumsy moment. And every time Haruhi spoke to him, he would sweat and blush and act nervous. Every time their bodies even came in slight contact, like her hand brushing his elbow, he would turn crimson, apologize, and drop something else.

They were hiding something; she could almost smell it in the air. It was plaguing her more than usual one afternoon when the whole Third Music Room was quiet, all the new recruits to the Host Club having gone home. This was usually the time when the Host Club veterans all caught up with each other over tea and sweets, chatting about how things were going for them.

Kyoya had gone on to go to business school while handling his own private business on the side, Mori and Hunny run a dojo, and Tamaki is training to take over the family business after a long and strenuous argument between his father and grandmother. The twins and Haruhi were busy preparing for their exams, the twins planning on going into the fashion industry like their mother (and possibly modeling on the side) and Haruhi, of course, wanted to be a lawyer.

Haruhi stared around the room twitching, gritting her teeth together. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and a mini explosion erupted in their peaceful music room. "WOULD YOU ALL JUST COME OUT WITH IT?" She demanded, causing everyone else in the room to jump. "What are you hiding? I know you all know something that I don't. And it's bugging the hell out of me. I many not be a rich bastard like you lot, but I do have some right to this club… and if not the club, this friendship!" She paused, panting before giving them all a steely gaze that made even Kyoya stiffen slightly. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON." She said in a scarily calm tone.

There was a silence as the people in the room exchanged nervous glances.

"Should we… ask her?" Tamaki said, and everyone looked to Kyoya expectantly.

Kyoya sighed and adjusted his glasses. "I think… it's time. Haruhi, would you please stand up?"

Haruhi stood up, a look of confusion displayed on her face.

All six of them stood up and stood in a row in front of her, all looking at her with serious determination, everyone (even Kyoya and Mori) fashioning red tints across their faces.

"What…?" Haruhi asked uncertainly. Nothing would prepare her for what came next.

All six boys simultaneously fell down to one knee and pulled out velvet boxes from their pockets and flipped them open revealing sparkling diamond rings. "Fujioka Haruhi, will you marry me?" They chorused.

"W-W-WHAT?" Haruhi gaped and at them, twitching. "T-This is a joke, right?" When all of them shook their heads, Haruhi looked up with a look of sheer disbelief. "WHAT KIND OF A CRACKFIC IS THIS?"

* * *

Yeah, short chapter, but who will it be? (gasp) 


	2. Exactly One Week

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC, but I consider it a healthy obsession.

**A/N:** I was pleasantly surprised at the amount of reviews that suddenly swamped me upon writing this fan fiction. THANK YOU! And sorry it's so late, fanfiction was being such a bitch and not letting me upload my documents.

* * *

Haruhi fell to her knees, twitching noticeably. This was not what she had expected. "I… I can't marry all of you! And I just turned eighteen! I don't plan to marry anyone for a while, even if I am legal age now!" She told them in a firm, disbelieving voice.

All of them stood up, expecting this to be a reaction. Kyoya compulsively fixed his glasses before speaking. "I know it seems that way to you, but in our world, marriage is something important and immediate, for it is very important for us to have at least one heir. You seem to be the wife we all have in mind, and one that all of our parents have approved of. However, polygamy is obviously illegal, and you can't marry all of us. So, we think it's only fair for you to choose which one of us you wish to spend the rest of your life with. We ask you to make your decision wisely."

Haruhi stared at the boys for a long time as all of them broke into smiles. She looked from person to person as they spoke.

"So, who do you want, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"It's your choice." Kaoru chimed in.

"Whatever Haru-chan says, goes!" Hunny giggled.

"And we'll be happy no matter who you choose." Mori nodded.

"So, who will it be, Princess?" Kyoya smiled (as readers take collective gasps).

Her gaze lastly rested on Tamaki, who had been surprisingly quiet. He smiled in return. "Do whatever your heart tells you to, Haruhi."

…

"I CAN'T JUST CHOOSE WHO I'M GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH ON THE SPOT LIKE THIS!" Haruhi gave an exasperated cry before falling to her knees, disintegrating with shock (looking a bit like Tamaki, actually).

"You have one week." Kyoya declared ruthlessly.

"O-One week…" And with that, Haruhi disappeared into a cloud of dust.

"Okaa-san, is our marrying our daughter considered incest?" Tamaki asked Kyoya distantly as the group watched Haruhi's spirit float out into the sunset.

* * *

Somehow, they had recovered Haruhi from her almost comatose state and taken her home (they had to carry her). Every now and then between the school and her house, they heard almost inaudible mutterings of "idiots" or "rich bastards" but decided to ignore this. 

When Haruhi was finally conscious enough (after about ten minutes after the bunch had left) she was picking at her food across the table from her father, who was still puzzled at why Haruhi had to be dragged home in a state of utter shock and disbelief. He was about ready to call the police and report rape when Haruhi spoke up.

"Otou-san…" She asked faintly as she nibbled a bite of rice. "How did you decide to marry Okaa-san?"

"Ah, funny story. Your mom and I went to high school together… but she didn't really like me that much back then. I was too weird and flamboyant." He laughed slightly. "Then in college we really started getting close, and your mother got into law school and everything. She was really something. But anyway, I'm not sure if we even formally dated, but one day, I decided to pop the question. Actually, I did it with a plastic ring because I couldn't afford to buy her a real one before I knew her answer. At first, she started yelling at me, and when she found out I was serious, she went into a state of utter shock and disbelief, and I had to practically carry her home. In the end, after spending some more time together, and thinking things through, she agreed. So, following that, I bought her a real ring and we got married." Ranka shrugged.

"Wow, I've never really heard the story before…" Haruhi speculated. She smiled. "It's sweet though."

"Why do you ask?" Ranka asked between bites.

Haruhi twitched. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you…"

Ranka looked questioningly at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Hey, Otou-san? How long after you proposed did Okaa-san finally say yes?" Haruhi asked with slight interest.

Ranka smiled. "Exactly one week."

* * *

Okay, so it's another short one. Keeps the suspense going, lol. By the way, I know you all are making requests, but I do have a couple in mind already. But don't worry, I will give every couple at least one chapter of justice. This should be fun. 


	3. Day One: His Merit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. But if I did… THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN SOME KISSING!!!

**A/N:** Updating, YAY! Okay, first we have the Kyoya/Haruhi chapter!

* * *

Haruhi arrived at school early the next day, hoping to have to avoid the twins. She had somehow managed to recover from the past day's events, although that night she had nightmares about having six grooms on her wedding day. Thankfully for her, the trio was no longer in the same class, although the school administrators didn't dare separate the twins. But being an hour early for school came with the annoying factor that there is nothing to do. Haruhi sighed and ducked into her usual hangout—the famous, and sometimes infamous, third music room.

As she stepped in, she was surprised to see that she was not alone. "Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi questioned the black-haired man that sat typing away at his newest laptop at one of the vacant tables. "What are you doing here so early? Don't you have work?"

Kyoya looked up at her and blinked. "I'm the CEO, I can go whenever I want. And please, call me Kyoya-kun, I'm not in school anymore." He stated blatantly.

Haruhi twitched. _He has no integrity…_ "So what are you doing here anyway?"

He closed his laptop and leaned back in the chair. "Looking for you, of course. I figured you'd come early to avoid the twins. And I had a hint that you'd come here."

Haruhi twitched even more. "I-is that so…?"

Kyoya suddenly seemed slightly anxious. "So have you chosen?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"Of course not." Haruhi rolled her eyes, but took a seat next to him anyway.

Kyoya shrugged. "I figured so much."

"Kyoya-kun, why are you so set on marrying me anyway?" She asked with a frustrated sigh. "I mean… why would you want such a useless commoner like me."

There was a pause before Kyoya answered. "I wonder myself sometimes…" He said distantly.

"What do we have in common, anyway?" Haruhi pushed on.

Kyoya looked at her without reaction. "Who knows?"

"Then why?"

Kyoya seemed to be slightly irritated now. "Do I have to have a reason to like someone? I don't know. It doesn't make sense… I try really hard but I can't find the logic behind it. You're just… you, that's all."

A silence fell upon them for a long moment, as Haruhi looked at her hands, feeling slightly guilty.

"Haruhi? Have you ever been to the lake?" Kyoya asked suddenly.

"There's… a LAKE on campus?" Haruhi asked disbelievingly. _Stupid rich-ass school even has a LAKE._

Kyoya stood up and offered her his hand, smiling. "Yes, this 'stupid rich-ass school' has a lake. Come on, I'll show you."

She took his hand, slightly intimidated by the fact that he just read her mind. Maybe… he could be suited for her after all… I mean, he knew her so well.

"Kyoya-kun, how far is it?" Haruhi moaned after they walked for what seemed like ages. It was hard to concentrate on the road, though. Her eyes kept wandering to their hands, which were still locked into each other. His hands were slim and smooth, soft at touch. They felt nice to hold, and thoughts of what life would be like with Kyoya crept slowly into her mind.

In the morning, she would wake up first and make coffee for him, and cook breakfast while making their bento. He would wake up and they would both read the newspaper together, talking about politics and current events, before kissing each other goodbye and going off to their own jobs. In the evening he would be at home to greet her with dinner, and they would discuss the day's events and what happened at work, sharing their troubles with each other. And when they went to sleep at night, Haruhi had a funny feeling that as cold as he seemed, Kyoya would be the kind of person who would always sleep facing her.

A slow blush crawled up her cheeks. _It would be nice… wouldn't it?_ She caught herself and shook her head. _Stop thinking like that! You are not getting married now, and that's final!_

"We're here, Haruhi." Kyoya told a distant Haruhi, snapping her out of her inner conflict.

Before them was a breathtaking view of the lake, shimmering in the early morning sunlight, surrounded by trees, a few couples in their shades.

"It's really beautiful, Kyoya-kun." Haruhi smiled and looked up at Kyoya. "Thank you for showing it to me." She laughed. "But you probably only did it to get me to a sickeningly romantic position in favor of you, didn't you?"

Kyoya smiled. "I'm an egoist, through and through."

Haruhi raised her eyebrows, still smiling. "Then what merits would you get from marrying me, Mr. Egoist?"

Kyoya smiled, pulling Haruhi closer to him. "Having the one I love by my side is merit enough."

Haruhi blushed under his intense gaze, as he stroked her cheek with his free hand. Before she could do anything, that hand had pulled his glasses off, as his lips slid over hers in a soft, gentle kiss. Haruhi could feel herself slowly falling into his lips, as she experienced her first _real_ kiss.

Her eyes snapped open as she suddenly regained herself and she pulled away from him, heart hammering. "Not yet, Kyoya-kun… I don't even know whether it's you I want or not… I just…" Haruhi stammered, at loss for words.

Kyoya smiled. "It's alright. You've got six more days."

* * *

End KyoHaru chapter!!! I hope the Kyoya fans enjoyed this! Next chapter will be… one of the twins, I think… 


	4. Day Two: Mutual Understanding

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own OHSHC. I wonder why I give this disclaimer EVERY TIME in EVERY FANFIC. I think it's because my fan fictions just wouldn't be the same without them.

**A/N:** Okay, on popular demand, I have decided to do an alternate ending. BUT, I'm not going to do an alternate ending for every couple, so there will be a vote. I will make an alternate ending for the fan favorite couple (unless of course it's the same as the actual one. In that case, I'll choose the runner up). SO VOTE NOW IF YOU WANT YOUR COUPLE TO WIN!!!!

* * *

Haruhi hadn't seen Kyoya since the day before, and it was frustrating her. A LOT. You can't just kiss a girl and leave. But then again, this is Kyoya we're talking about. She sighed and closed her books, realizing that class had been dismissed for lunch. She wondered where she was going to go for lunch today. Her goal was to avoid the place where she and the twins usually ate at all costs. She had decided that the roof would be the best place to escape from this obstacle.

She had begun to realize that she didn't really have any friends outside of the Host Club. If only she could afford a cell phone, she would spend lunch talking with Kasanoda-kun, who had graduated the year before.

It turns out, he was bisexual, and had taken on the family dojo with his blonde-haired lover. It's funny how things turn out. (It definitely gave him a height in MOE-status.) In any case, he had become a good friend of Haruhi's and they often counseled each other (although more often than not, it would be Kasanoda's boyfriend giving Haruhi advice, rather than Kasanoda himself). Haruhi could sure use some advice now.

As Haruhi reached the roof, she felt a cool, refreshing breeze pass through her, making her senses tingle. It felt good to be outside in some fresh air. As she walked in the first thing she saw was a red-haired youth sitting there, scribbling something into a notebook. For a split second, Haruhi nearly turned heel and ran out, but when he looked up, she calmed. It was Kaoru, the less problematic of the twins. She wondered why he was without his feisty counterpart.

"Kaoru, what're you doing here?" Haruhi asked, dropping down beside him. Kaoru seemed equally surprised to see her. "Where's Hikaru?"

"He's looking for you." Kaoru smiled. "I'm just hanging around here to pass time. I didn't think you'd like it too much if we were stalking you down."

Haruhi smiled. "You're right about that. Hikaru sure is rash sometimes."

Kaoru laughed slightly. "You're telling me."

Haruhi paused as she took out her bento before looking up at him. "Speaking of rash, what was the whole proposal thing about? I mean, I didn't think you of all people would be a part of something like this."

Kaoru shrugged. "It was a decision we all made together. It seemed like we had all realized we had similar feelings for you. It was decided by Tamaki that it would be only fair if we let you choose. That guy is really sincere about other's feelings."

Haruhi giggled. "Almost too sincere. But… I didn't think you liked me that much. Truthfully, I don't know that much about you at all." She admitted guiltily between bites of rice.

Kaoru smiled. "That's expected. I kind of have that tendency to get caught up in the flow of things. I seem to lose myself a little bit. I guess I don't have a very strong personality, do I?" He laughed airily.

"T-That's not true!" Haruhi dropped her chopsticks and looked up abruptly. "I can see you, Kaoru. You're here, and you're you! You're sensible, and understanding, even though sometimes a little devilish, and you care a lot about others. Especially Hikaru! That's… probably why you've kept quiet up until now about your feelings for me. It's because you put Hikaru's feelings before your own. And that's… a really noble thing to do…" Haruhi finished, her voice fading. "You do have personality. You have such a strong character. I can see it."

Kaoru smiled with a sense of painful relief on his face. "That's… that's why I fell in love with you in the first place." He pulled Haruhi into a hug, squeezing her close. "Because… you see me for who I am, not who I'm with. You're the only person who has understood… and that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Kaoru…" Haruhi wrapped her arms around him and clutched his jacket. "I promise you… I won't let you disappear. But, I haven't made up my mind yet. Still, even if I don't chose you, just know, that there's always the chance you find someone else that understands you maybe even more than I do."

Kaoru pulled away and laughed with embarrassment. "See, now I'm getting all emotional."

"Kaoru, what's this?" Haruhi reached for his notebook.

"AH THAT!" Kaoru protested, but before he could resist, she had swiped it from his lap.

"Poetry! I didn't know you wrote poems, Kaoru!" Haruhi smiled after reading through the page. "They're really beautiful. I especially like this haiku you wrote about the magic carriage turning into a pumpkin."

"Really?" Kaoru flashed a mysterious smile.

"What's it about?" Haruhi questioned.

Kaoru paused before grinning. "I'll tell you only if you choose me!"

"No fair, Kaoru!" Haruhi laughed, hitting him playfully.

"Oh right!" Kaoru suddenly piped up, before turning to the readers. "It says in the script to let the people who don't read the author's note know that there will be a favorite couple vote!"

"Oh right!" Haruhi remembered suddenly. "The fan favorite will win an alternate ending!"

"Nice." Kaoru grinned. "Hope it's me!"

Haruhi twitched. _I can't believe the fate of my marriage is in the hands of the readers…_ "In any case." Haruhi finished with a forced smile. "MAKE SURE TO VOTE!" _I'm going to kill Neko-chan…_

(Meanwhile Neko-chan gulps from the director's chair. "That wasn't in the script…")

* * *

End the Kaoru chapter! I have to say he's my favorite twin. Hikaru's actually a bit annoying. I like Kaoru's docile personality. In any case, make sure to review! Next is Hikaru! Or maybe Hunny… well, you'll see! 


	5. Day Three: His Everything

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC.

**A/N:** WOOO. Ok, I've been kind of staring at the votes and not officially counting them yet. But I think I have a hunch to who's going to win. (But it's a secret!) Anyway, since people kept requesting Hikaru, he's next. And somebody PLEASE tell me what an OT7 is? It keeps coming up in the reviews and I'm like "okay, WHAT?".

* * *

Haruhi was actually not surprised about Hikaru. She had noticed for a while that Hikaru had a few more than friendly habits when things concerned her. She never took it seriously, thinking it was just a kind of childish crush. Hikaru always was the more immature of the twins. Apparently he let his feelings get away with him, and went along with this whole scheme of proposing to her. Now she didn't know WHAT to think. 

Unfortunately, that didn't mean she didn't have to deal with it sooner or later. She knew it was coming during lunch that day, (the twins had flagged her down and dragged her to their usual spot) when Kaoru excused himself, saying that he needed to use the bathroom.

Kaoru always had that habit of opening the door for his brother when things really came down to it. God knew Hikaru didn't have the guts for it himself. All Haruhi could do was let out that mushroom cloud of a sigh.

"Um… Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, scratching his head nervously. The blush grew rather prominently over his face.

"Yeah?" Haruhi asked, knowing what was coming.

"H… Have you decided who you're going to choose?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi felt herself deflating slowly.

"Ah, not yet!" Haruhi laughed nervously.

"Well, I know I'd like it if you chose me, but so does everyone else…" Hikaru shrugged. "And I know there's always the chance that you won't choose me."

Haruhi was silent before smiling. "You've grown up, haven't you, Hikaru?"

Hikaru shrugged, blushing. "Nah. I'm still as immature as ever." He gave her a hesitant grin.

"You're… really sweet, Hikaru. And I really have a lot of fun when I'm around you. Even though there's still that chance that I might _not_ choose you, don't count yourself out." Haruhi smiled, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Hikaru suddenly spun around, grabbed her hand, and squeezed it, face red. "But… I… I like you the most out of all of them! I've liked you the longest! Ever since… ever since that day you came up to me and called me by my name, acknowledging the fact that I am _Hikaru_ not just one of 'the twins'." Hikaru said desperately. "You mean more to me than anyone outside of Kaoru! Without you, I don't know what I'd do! And if you choose me, I promise I will take care of you with everything I have!"

Haruhi almost shook with the sudden confession washing over her, and her face turned significantly red. To think there was someone out there who cared this much for her in this world. But after all, outside of Kaoru, she really _was_ his world. "Hikaru… I don't know what to say." She said softly, heart hammering. It was the truth. This really left her speechless.

"You don't have to say anything…" Hikaru said in almost a whisper, leaning closer.

Haruhi knew what was coming next but couldn't bring herself to resist. Her eyes unconsciously slid to a close as Hikaru's lips overtook hers. His kiss was different from Kyoya's… more aggressive and rough. Kyoya's kiss had been perfectly executed and sweet, but Hikaru's was more natural. It seemed to Haruhi like the way a person kissed could say something about their personality.

Before the kiss could go to far, Haruhi gently pulled away. "Hikaru… I haven't chosen you yet. So… please wait. I don't even know if it's you whom I want."

Hikaru blushed and pulled way, leaning back against the tree they sat under. "R-right, sorry."

Haruhi smiled in spite of herself. Hikaru had that very cute boyish charm.

Kaoru picked that moment to come casually striding back. A smile crept onto his face as he saw their equally blushing faces.

All Haruhi could think was what exactly Kaoru could have been doing in the bathroom for that long.

* * *

Yay, Hikaru/Haruhi chapter finished! Next is Hunny! That's going to be a fun one. 


	6. Day Four: His Light

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long! I've been really busy, and I've also been pretty stumped on what to do for this paring, but finally: Hunny/Haruhi!

XXX

The bells chimed five and the sun was still shining—thus is the magic of spring. Haruhi shuffled through the paperwork and finally closed the accounts for the club that day. She had begun to appreciate all that Kyoya had done for them when he was handling the business in the club. Although sometimes he stopped by and helped out, Haruhi was mostly on her own in the area since he graduated. Hikaru and Kaoru had another appointment with a modeling agency at four-thirty, so they had left early, and the other members had gone home just a while ago, leaving Haruhi packing up on her own. She took a final glance around the third music room before sliding the folders comfortably into her bag, and locking up for the day.

As she shuffled down the hallway she heard a couple girls talking. "Did you know? She's really engaged to a prince!" They were squealing about some unknown person among the many royalty in the school.

This turned Haruhi's thought back to her little dilemma with six such "princes".

She sighed, and wondered whom she'd choose. Kaoru was sweet, and would make a wonderful husband, and Hikaru loved her more than anything, and thinking about Kyoya still made her heart beat faster. The dilemma was getting worse and worse.

And next came something to add to it.

"HARU-CHAN, HARU-CHAN!"

Haruhi froze at the gates of the school to see Hunny waving frantically at her, hugging Usa-chan with his free hand.

"Ah… Hi Hunny-senpai…" Haruhi muttered, feeling a growing headache coming on.

"Usa-chan and I decided we wanted to take a walk with you, Haru-chan!" Hunny grinned, taking Haruhi's hand.

The two walked for a little while in relative silence, although Hunny was humming some song from an anime.

"Ah, Hunny-senpai, I have a question for you." Haruhi asked after a while.

"What is it Haru-chan?" Hunny looked up at her, and they stopped, dropping to sit on a bench.

"Um… why do you want to marry me? I mean, what good would it do you?" Haruhi asked, fidgeting with her hands.

Hunny smiled. "That's easy. Because Haru-chan is such a nice person, and I'm sure she'd be lots of fun! My parents want me to get married, and I thought Haru-chan would be perfect. We could be together all the time, and we could snuggle during thunderstorms when Haru-chan is scared, and we could travel lots of places together with Takashi and Usa-chan!"

Haruhi blinked. His reasons were pure but they were so… shallow. "Is that all?" Haruhi asked finally.

There was a pause before Hunny spoke again. "Well, I just… don't want to be away from you. I love Haru-chan, but I never get to see you… and it makes me sad… I don't want to be alone… and when I'm not with you… I feel alone… Even Takashi isn't around as often…"

Haruhi sighed. "Hunny-senpai, you're not alone. Mori-senpai is ALWAYS looking out for you, even if you don't realize it yourself, and any of the others are only a phone call away. If you ever feel lonely, you have my number, you can call anytime!" Haruhi smiled. "You have more than you could ever imagine. Even Usa-chan sticks by you all these years, even though you're probably too old for him." She added with a slight laugh.

Hunny paused to look at Usa-chan before looking back at Haruhi. He broke into a wide grin, standing up and grabbing her into a sudden hug, spinning her around. "See, Haru-chan always makes me feel better, and that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Hunny grinned at a dizzy Haruhi. "I have to go now, but… if you choose me, I promise to make everyday fun for you, just like you do for me!" Hunny laughed, before waving and running off.

Haruhi blinked for a long time. "Gone like the wind…"

XXX

Nyahh, Mori is next, and I'm saving our King for last. I want to put a little spice into Mori's character though; he's really two-dimensional in the show. This calls for… ANGST!… or something.. XD


	7. Day Five: Her Savior

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran Host Club. And I OBVIOUSLY don't own Romeo and Juliet. Shakespeare—that freaking genius, my idol—does.

**A/N:** Damn, this chapter was hard to think of something for.

* * *

Day five… Haruhi sighed. It was a Saturday and Haruhi was reading in the park, all the shojo sparkle surrounding her as she read her favorite Shakespeare novel for probably the 20th time in the shade of a tree, white birds pecking around at her feet. 

But the jeans and t-shirt kind of ruined the full effect a yellow sundress might have had.

She hummed a song absentmindedly as she read, desperately trying to get her mind off the predicament she was stuck with. She only had two days to decide the rest of her life. Why couldn't she just be a _normal_ teenager? Why couldn't this just be a _normal_ fan fiction? The fluttering of birds interrupted her thoughts, as all the doves scattered. She looked up to see Mori standing before her with the white birds flying around him, feathers floating about, and one hand in his pocket in classic bishounen pose.

"Oh, hi Mori-senpai. What brings you here?" She smiled, putting her book down onto her lap and scooting over, patting the bench next to her.

He sat down. "I like walks in the park." He replied without much expression.

"Mm, is that so?" Haruhi was beginning to get nervous. Mori was such a quiet person, and downright impossible to read, she didn't know what to do in such a situation. She suddenly became aware of his hand clasping hers. "Senpai…"

"I would like to… take more walks in the park with you…" She looked up to see him smiling softly down at her. She blushed under his gaze. _Damn those bishounen sparkles… where the hell do they come from anyway?_

"Senpai… why… why would you want to marry me? I mean… I thought you cared for Hunny-senpai only. And I mean, why me?" Haruhi asked nervously, feeling suddenly embarrassed. Maybe it was because he was still holding her hand. His hand was surprisingly warm.

"Well, he can take care of himself, you know. Believe it or not, he's a man now. He needs me less and less these days." Mori sighed, before looking at her straight in the eye. "But you… to me, you always seem so fragile, and beautiful… I feel like I need to protect you and keep you safe." He now reached over and clasped both her hands. "I want to keep you by my side so nobody can ever hurt you or taint you or do anything to harm you. All I want is to protect you for the rest of my life."

Haruhi's heart was beating a mile a minute now, and her breath had left her the moment he had started talking (although she would hardly consider herself a fragile beauty). The discarded Romeo and Juliet fell limply to the ground. This was probably the most he had spoken in the whole series, and every word that came out of his mouth was so utterly sweet and thoughtful. It made her want to jump into his arms—but she of course resisted that particular urge. "I haven't exactly chosen who I want, though… I can't say whether it would be you. So please, don't say things like that. It would hurt me even more if I chose someone else." She barely managed.

"'Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.'" He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her lips. It was so quick she wasn't even sure it happened. But most of all she couldn't forget the fact that he had just quoted her most favorite book (although she would rather die than admit that her favorite book was a romance novel) that currently lay at her feet. She knew very well what line came next.

"'Then have my lips the sin that they have took.'" She said almost shyly, her gaze flickering from her lap took look into his.

He smiled, taking that as an invitation. "'Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!'" He said with a teasing smile on his lips before leaning over and kissing her longer this time.

Haruhi thought she was going to melt. She was actually downright swooning at this moment. Mori's kiss was unbelievable. It wasn't as strong as Kyoya's and much less rough than Hikaru's. It was soft and gentle, much more than one would expect from someone as fierce-looking as Mori. His hands released hers and wrapped around her waist and she slipped her hands around his neck. The sunlight was warm on the back of her neck as she fell to his embrace.

She had to admit she was downright disappointed when he pulled back. "'You kiss by th' book.'" She quoted with entire truth.

He smiled. "As do you." He replied, breaking the Shakespearean dialogue. He released her and placed a hand on her head. He looked at her and grinned—yes I'm dead serious, Mori _grinned_—catching her off-guard. "If you choose me, then I promise to take all the sin your lips can offer, and make it so nobody else's sin disturbs them again."

She leaned on him. "I'm sure you would. With Mori-senpai I always feel… very safe."

She caught herself before she got too comfortable. "But—I can't promise you anything." She jerked away suddenly, before standing up. "I'm sorry… I still just don't know." She picked up her Romeo and Juliet book and dusted it off before turning to him. "I'm sorry… I'll see you later…"

She hurried off, whispering with a blush, her book clutched to her chest. "'Sweet Montague, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again.'"

Mori remained smiling on the bench, and as she left, he exhaled and leaned back, a blush dusting his cheeks, whispering breathlessly. "'O blessed, blessed night! I am afeared, being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial.'"

* * *

Okay, currently Romeo and Juliet is my favorite book, so I had to quote it. And I thought it was sweet. I apologize to those who needed to whip out their dictionaries to understand what they were saying… (sweatdrop) But just so you know, I now have a newfound love for this couple. 


	8. Day Six: Their Storm of Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran Host Club.

**A/N:** SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! I've been really busy with school and midterms and such. And it took me a while to figure out what I was going to do for this chapter. But in any case—Haruhi/Tamaki chapter!!

* * *

"Haruhi, I'm going on a trip with a few of my friends from the bar. Will you be all right by yourself?" Ranka asked his daughter with concern.

"Yeah, I've stayed alone before, it's no big deal." Haruhi assured him, looking up briefly from her textbook.

"Yeah, but…" Ranka cast a look at the clouding sky. "I'm sorry, Haruhi, normally I would pass, but we're going for a job that could bring in a lot of money."

Haruhi shrugged. "It's fine, I'm eighteen now, I'm over that." She lied, averting her eyes to rest once again on her textbook.

"If you're sure…" Ranka asked one last time.

Haruhi smiled up at him. "It's fine, really. Have fun."

Ranka smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Good luck on that calculus homework." He waved before he picked up his bags and left the house.

Haruhi exhaled and loosened her grip on her textbook. Her knuckles were beginning to turn white. She looked outside herself, almost afraid of what would come. Her heart skipped a beat. The clouds were thick and churning, and it was just about time for the storm to come.

She was pretty sure the closet would be comfortable… maybe with some blankets

* * *

"Ranka-san! Ranka-san!" A loud voice called out from inside a window of a limo.

Ranka twitched, knowing the owner of that obnoxious voice all too well. In any case, he sighed and paused on his walk to the train station.

The long black stretch limo rolled over to the curb and stopped. A tinted window slid down and a grinning blonde waved from within. "Ranka-san, you look stunning! Going out?"

"None of your business." Ranka huffed. After a moment of Tamaki staring at him with watery puppy eyes, he sighed. "I'm going out on a short business trip for the night and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

Tamaki's bright smile faded. "Haruhi's going to be alone tonight?" His eyes darted worriedly to the sky.

Ranka shrugged. "She says she's over the whole thunder and lightning fear. But anyway, I have to go or I'll miss my train. Please refrain from associating with my daughter." He cast Tamaki a last glare and with that random note, continued his walk.

Tamaki sat back in his car and rolled the window up. "She lied…" he whispered. He clenched his hands in a moment of frustration before looking up. "Driver, there's been a change of plan." He turned his gaze out the window.

It had already started raining

* * *

It came down quite suddenly. Haruhi was just closing her calculus book when a loud splattering noise erupted outside. The rain beat violently on the windows. Haruhi turned on all the lights.

At first, it was just a slight rumble. It was faint and distant. Haruhi collected a blanket and draped it around her shoulders. Then came the crash. Haruhi dropped her teacup and the tea spilled on the table. She took out a rag and mopped it up quickly and was just putting the cup in the sink when a bright flash illuminated the gray skies and the second crash came.

Haruhi's shaking knees gave away and she slid down the kitchen wall to sit curled up against the cabinets. She tugged her blankets close around her and sat there, eyes squeezed shut, quivering

* * *

By the time the second crash of lightning cast that eerie glow over the town, Tamaki had had enough. They were stuck in traffic caused by flooding from the sudden heavy downpour and they were hardly moving. Tamaki was barely four blocks from Haruhi's house. He gave an irritated "tch" before calling out. "Driver. Turn around and go home. I'm going now, I'll call if I want to be picked up, although I don't know if I'll be coming home at all tonight." He didn't even wait for the reply before opening the door and jumping out. He slammed it shut and set off on a sprint through the rain.

* * *

A small shriek echoed through the tiny apartment as the lightning roared outside. Haruhi curled up even tighter in the blanket, trying desperately to cover her ears. Her shaking was even more violent and her eyes were starting to hurt from being squeezed so tight.

It was faint at first. She honestly thought she had imagined it. But then it became clearer. She opened her eyes. Over the pouring rain and thunder, someone called out her name.

"HARUHI!" The slight hint of a French accent could only belong to one voice. Haruhi threw off the blanket and ran to the kitchen window she had forgotten to close, a pool of water forming under it, wetting her socks. Tamaki was climbing up the apartment stairs, soaking wet and beaten by the rain.

Tears welled up in Haruhi's eyes as she gripped the windowsill. "TAMAKI!" She sobbed before turning away from the window as quick as she could, nearly slipping on the water. She caught herself on the counter and stumbled into her living room and to the door. She fumbled with the lock a moment before flinging it open and throwing herself into his waiting arms.

She gripped his dripping shirt and sobbed into his soaked chest. "Tamaki… I'm scared… I'M SCARED!"

Tamaki hugged her tightly. "Why did you lie to your father?" He sighed. "Don't worry… I'm here. Shhh, it's okay. You're safe."

* * *

After he had calmed Haruhi down, she offered him a towel and a dry set of clothes that belonged to her father. (Somewhere in a shadowy corner of his closet, Ranka _did_ have some men's clothes. I know, gasp.)

As Tamaki began towards the bathroom to change, Haruhi tugged his wet sleeve, blushing. "Don't leave… I don't want to be alone. Change here, I'll turn around."

Tamaki smiled. "Okay." Haruhi sat on the bed facing the wall as Tamaki changed. She tried to focus on the sound of fabric as the bedroom lit up again. A crash came from outside, and a small squeak escaped her throat as she tensed up, her fingers frantically gripping the bed sheets. She closed her eyes and heard a soft creak as Tamaki climbed onto the bed. Strong arms wrapped around her, and she kept her eyes relaxed to a less tense close. He hadn't finished dressing it seemed, by the smooth skin surrounding her. The brush of fabric on her feet told her he was at least wearing pants. She exhaled softly and relaxed to lean against him. He was warm.

The brush of skin against her bare shoulders brought her back to earth as she realized her current position. She was home alone sitting her on the bed in the middle of a storm wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts leaning against a shirtless older man, yet she felt safer than ever.

"You can relax." Tamaki told her as she tensed up (for different reasons than he thought).

"But Tamaki, don't you have to be home or something?" Haruhi stammered.

Tamaki laughed. "Don't be silly, you'd be hysterical if I left you alone. You couldn't even stand me being in another room. I'm not leaving you tonight."

Haruhi blushed at the implications of the last sentence. Actually she was pretty sure her whole body blushed because her arms and legs heated up too. "Um…"

Realization struck Tamaki. "Oh! I get it." He laughed. "I won't do anything, I promise." He smirked and pushed her onto the bed and straddled her. "Unless you want me to."

"Are you so low as to take advantage of a girl when she's vulnerable?" Haruhi challenged with a smirk that matched his.

He laughed and rolled off her to lie on the bed next to her. "Of course not, only if she's willing. I have to be a gentleman, after all."

Haruhi rolled to her side, smiling. She knew Tamaki wouldn't be that kind of a person. He was way too innocent—possibly even naive. "Tamaki, why are you such an idiot?"

He laced his fingers into hers, a knowing smile on his face. "Well, are you scared anymore?"

Haruhi stopped. She hadn't noticed the storm at all, actually. She laughed. "Tamaki, I will never understand you."

He moved his hand to touch her face. "You don't have to. Just understand that I love you, and want you to be always happy. And I don't mean it like a father anymore." He scooted closer to her on the bed.

"Would you take advantage of a vulnerable girl?" Haruhi whispered.

"Only if she's willing." He whispered back.

"She's willing." Haruhi answered. Tamaki wasted no time in smothering her in a kiss. Haruhi's wrapped her arms instinctively slid up his bare chest and around his neck as she drank in his warmth. Out of all the kisses, Tamaki's was the one that needed no words at all. It was just… Tamaki.

Haruhi broke of panting. "This doesn't mean I've chosen you, though. There are other people that I definitely have in mind, and you aren't the first to kiss me either."

"I don't care." Tamaki whispered quickly before kissing her again. "I just want to be with you, even if it's just for a moment." He said as he broke off again. He continued his kisses, trailing them down her neck. Out of everyone, Tamaki, surprisingly, was the most passionate. Her body filled with heat as he nipped her collarbone. She pulled him back up and they kissed again, over and over, rolling on the bed, tangled in each other. She inhaled sharply as his fingers crept up her shirt and trailed up her stomach with a light, sensuous touch. Just as it reached its goal, she regained herself and slapped his arm away. She looked up at him seriously. "I don't want to, Tamaki." She told the man who was once again straddling her. She knew what he desired. She could taste it in the passionate hunger of his kisses. Hell, a part of her wanted it too. He just wanted to be closer and closer to her, but she had to draw the line. She wasn't about to lose her virginity to a guy when she might be about to wed another. And on top of that, Haruhi's face burned bright red at the fact that she could feel his… "excitement" growing against her bent knee.

Tamaki bit his lip, regaining control. "Whatever you want." He got off her and slid off the bed, padding wordlessly out of the room. She heard the creak and shut of the bathroom door.

_What do I do?_ She was the color of a nice ripe tomato at this point, rolling around in the bed and taking deep breaths, her heart hammering. _Okay, let's see I am slightly "aroused" and spending the night with a potentially horny man in the same house alone, and unable to sleep alone because of the mess outside. Why the hell did I have to be scared of thunderstorms anyway?_ She finally settled down and let out one last deep sigh. In any case, it was… amazing. The blush grew. The engagement decision in her mind was getting harder and harder, but he hadn't even mentioned it once. What was she supposed to do?

She had just decided not to think about it for that night when he walked back in, blushing prominently. "Um, so… where do you want me to sleep? On the floor?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

Haruhi smiled. She knew that Tamaki would keep his word. He was such an idiot that she could trust him completely. Tamaki was just that kind of a person. She briefly wondered if his mother was like that too. "Tamaki, when I said I didn't want to, I was talking about sex. But unlike what you may think, sharing a bed does not mean having sex." She patted the bed next to her, looking down a little embarrassed. "You were right. I won't be able to sleep alone tonight—I probably would become hysterical. So, can you please just… hold me tonight?"

Tamaki smiled. "Of course." He crawled under the sheets with her and pulled her close. Sleeping in someone's arms was warmth beyond compare and Haruhi snuggled closer to him. "Tamaki?" She asked drowsily.

"Mm?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

He smirked. "Absolutely."

Haruhi slapped him playfully. "Pervert." There was a pause before Haruhi whispered. "I am too."

* * *

Haruhi woke up the next morning to see the sun shining. Outside all the green of the spring and oncoming summer dripped in new rain. She blinked drowsily, feeling slightly out of place in her father's bed. She smiled and felt around for the one who had kept her warm all night. An empty bed greeted her searching palm. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. The room was empty save for her. She looked to the wall to see the clock reading 11:00. She sighed and fell back onto the bed. He was long gone. She looked out of the window. _Tomorrow…_ She thought. _Tomorrow I have to choose._ She sighed and curled up in the bed. Why was it that her decision became harder and harder. She wasn't sure she could refuse anyone. But tomorrow she would have to give an answer. And she knew in her heart who that person would be.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. Yeah so next chapter she will choose!!! This chapter was my favorite to write… probably because I had a long time to mull about it. Yeah my soundtrack right now is Hum Hain Iss Pal Yahaan from this great Indian movie called Kisna. If you ever get the chance… WATCH IT. IT'S AMAZING. PS: LAST CHANCE TO VOTE. 


	9. Her Decision

**Disclaimer:** And yet still I don't own Host Club.

**A/N:** Well, last chapter! Except the bonus chappy is coming up… I'll try to write it over February break. I bet you're anxious for that! Anyway, voting is closed now since I'm going to reveal the one she ends up with, but please review anyway, and tell me what you think!

* * *

The day she had been dreading hadn't exactly snuck up on her, but Haruhi wasn't the least bit ready for it. She rolled out of bed Monday morning she ran her options through her head. _Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, Tamaki…CRAP!_ She dressed clumsily, her mind buzzing.

She entered the living/dining room to find her father already eating breakfast in his usual women's garb, her own plate waiting for her across from him. She sat down reluctantly to pick at her food, knowing her father would throw a fit if she left without breakfast.

"Uh huh, something is _definitely_ bothering you. I can tell." Her father nodded, looking up at her from his newspaper, eyebrows raised. "Something's been bothering you all week. You've been quiet during meals, you complain less about the Host Club boys and rarely talk about school. So spit it out."

Haruhi sighed. She knew from the start she couldn't let anything get past her father. "It's nothing really… school is just getting a bit stressful, you know? Waiting around for college applications… it's a tough time." She lied carefully, trying to sound convincing.

"I guess you don't want to tell me." Ranka easily saw through his daughter. "Well, I'll play along and tell you that you don't have to worry about the college applications. I'm sure you'll get into any college you apply to. You're smart, just like your mother." He smiled comfortingly.

Haruhi swallowed a bite and paused thoughtfully before hesitantly saying. "Hey… how would you feel about me getting married?"

Ranka nearly choked on his food. After chugging down some water Ranka set the cup down with a bang and demanded. "WHO IS IT??"

"I-I don't know yet… just asking…" Haruhi blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst.

Ranka let out a sigh. "Well that's a relief. But… I want you to know… That whoever you choose, I'll be behind you one hundred percent because I know you're a smart girl." He tousled her hair. "And as long as you love them, then it's fine by me, no matter the age. Your mother and I married very young too." He grinned. "Just choose wisely, okay? And don't make rash decisions. 'If you run too fast you will fall'."

Haruhi smiled. "Thanks." She got up suddenly and went to the other side of the table, hugging her dad. She sighed in his embrace. "I love you…"

Ranka was rather shocked, but hugged her back anyway. "Now I _know_ something's wrong. You showing affection means the sky is falling outside." Haruhi giggled as her father leaned over to look outside the window, as if checking. He patted her head. "Haruhi, whatever decision you make, I'm sure none of the Host Club boys will resent you for it. You have to trust them."

"Yeah I suppose…" Haruhi smiled before whipping to face her father. "YOU KNOW?" She gaped.

Ranka laughed. "Of course! As if they would dare propose to my daughter without my permission. Kyoya emailed me all the details. I was just having fun teasing you about not knowing."

"I'M LEAVING." Haruhi growled before standing up and glaring.

"Um… Haruhi… Good luck…?"

"THANKS." Haruhi said sarcastically, before slamming the door.

Ranka chuckled. "Well, I think she took it well."

* * *

Haruhi could feel her stomach knotting up as the day dragged on. Hikaru and Kaoru pointedly avoided her during lunch. She sat alone on the roof, once again picking at her food, her appetite scarce. She sighed (she'd been doing that a lot lately) and flipped open her phone, punching in speed dial 5 (underneath the twins, Tamaki, and Kyoya), and crossed her fingers as it rang. _Pick up… please?_

"Moshi moshi?" The voice came from the other end.

"Ah, Kasanoda-kun!" Haruhi was desperate. She usually didn't whine, or ask for anything, and was a composed person, but anyone would break in such a situation. "I'm in a bit of a dilemma. I could use some advice. Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. What's up?" he asked with concern.

Haruhi explained the situation thoroughly. There was a long silence on the other end at the end of her explanation, followed by a whistle of astonishment. "Wow. You know how many girls would kill to be in your position right now?"

"THEY CAN HAVE IT!" Haruhi gave an exasperated cry. "I don't want this! This is so frustrating! I mean, they all mean so much to me, how can I choose just one?" Haruhi heard her voice crack and tried her hardest to remain composed. She didn't want to cry over a stupid thing like this, but she was so frustrated!

After a moment of thought, Kasanoda replied. "Well, you know, they'll be happy no matter who you choose. Before being the one they love, you're their friend. You must understand that they won't care. They might be a little upset at first, but they'll accept it."

Haruhi sniffled a little. "I guess but… this is hard. It really is… hard…"

There was a long pause before Kasanoda said gently. "If you want to cry… go ahead and cry. I won't hang up until you stop."

"Thank… you…" Haruhi whispered before crying out her frustrations softly so only Kasanoda and the wind could hear.

* * *

Haruhi took a breath. The doors to the third music room lay before her as they always had, tall and menacing in all their pink glory. She let out her breath. "Here goes nothing." She whispered. She closed her eyes. _Okaa-san… lend me some strength…_ She opened them with a determined look and turned the knob.

The Host Club sat before her on a long (and menacingly pink) couch, all of them sitting a little straighter as she walked in. It was obvious that they had been anticipating her, and now proceeded in their nervous habits. Mori was tapping his foot, Hunny was clutching Usa-chan tighter, the twins gripped each others hands for dear life, Kyoya adjusted his glasses even though they didn't need to be adjusted, and only Tamaki remained composed, although he was sending longing looks to his "mushroom corner".

Haruhi took a deep breath before saying quietly but firmly. "This has been a really tough decision for me. You have no _idea_ how tough." Her voice softened as she proceeded to look from person to person. She started with Hunny. "Hunny. I really do love you, and you mean a lot to me, but… I just can't see myself married to you. You're like a little brother… or maybe even sister… to me. It would be kind of awkward. Mori… I love you, I really do, but… you're so nice and you make me feel so safe… the more I think about it, the more you feel like an older brother. Kaoru… you're great, you really are! You're your own person, and a wonderful person, but… you're more like a really good friend. Hikaru… _Hikaru_… I know you say you love me a lot, and you probably do. But… look around, Hikaru. The world is bigger than just me. I think you feel like you love me because you haven't seen the world beyond me. I want you to find someone else, someone more suited for you than me." She sighed (yet again) and looked at the two remaining people. Kyoya and Tamaki. There had been no change in expression or any response to any of what she had said. She was beginning to get nervous.

"Kyoya… Tamaki… you both mean a lot to me, and we've been through a lot together. In your own ways, you've each helped me grow and… this is really hard but… I have to take the person who has been there for me no matter what, through everything, the one who always dove in to help me when I needed him the most… the one who I want to be with always…" She could feel the tears welling up again.

There was a pause of eternity, where all of them held their breaths. Ranka and Kasanoda held their breaths somewhere too, wondering where the sudden urge came from.

"I'm sorry everyone but… I choose… I choose Tamaki!" She couldn't contain it for too much longer, and finally buried her face in her hands and let the silent tears seep out. Muffled footsteps were heard before her hands were pulled from her face by her wrists.

She looked around her to see all of them surrounding her with smiles. The twins each held one of her wrists, Mori and Kyoya were wiping the tears from each eye, and Hunny was hugging her from behind.

"Don't cry, Haru-chan. We don't care who you choose, we're happy for you! Truthfully, we all saw it coming… You and Tama-chan always seemed to have something we didn't but that's okay. Right guys?"

Haruhi looked from side to side, and saw smiles and nods from everyone. Finally, she looked where she had been avoiding. Straight in front of her, Tamaki stood, smiling and blushing. He shuffled his feet sheepishly. "Is this really okay? I mean… me? Really Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded. "Of course. I… love you, Tamaki."

He didn't need anything else, before pulling her away from the rest of the Host Club and into a long kiss. "Thank god." He whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He reached into his pocked and pulled out the ring box, before kneeling before her.

"Fujioka Haruhi, will you marry me?" He asked, looking her right in the eyes.

Haruhi smiled. "Yes…" She paused before adding. "…Someday."

"EH??" The other Host Club members burst out, and Tamaki just blinked, frozen.

"Oh please." She laughed. "I'm completely not ready to get married yet! I mean, I've just graduated high school!" She took Tamaki's hand and pulled him up. "I want to go to college first, and build my career before settling down. But, I promise we can get married when I'm ready, if you're willing to wait." She looked at him hopefully.

Tamaki grinned. "I'll wait for you as long as you need, Miss Independent!" Tamaki flicked her on the forehead.

Haruhi blushed and smiled, hugging him. "And that's why I love you." She slid her hand in his and sought out the ring, before slipping it on her left finger. She held it up. "Here's proof of my promise. As long as I wear this, I'm your fiancé."

"It's a deal."

They kissed and there was an outburst of applause from the rest of the Host Club. Kyoya promptly called someone and ordered cake to celebrate. The sun set silently along the horizon as some ways away, Ranka and Kasanoda chatted on the phone.

"I'm putting my bets on Tamaki." Ranka said.

Kasanoda nodded. "Definitely Tamaki."

* * *

_Four years later…_

"Are you ready Haruhi-chan?" Haruhi's college friend squeezed her shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be. This is way more nerve racking than any court case." Haruhi sighed.

Her friend giggled. "That's because it's your wedding. It's natural to be nervous."

"Can't you just be a silent brides mate, Ayaka?" Haruhi huffed.

"Of course not!" Ayaka grinned.

Somewhere beyond the tall, menacing, and ironically pink doors, an organ began playing. Haruhi's heart jumped to her throat, and Ayaka stepped out, leaving Haruhi with a wink and a mouthed "good luck".

Haruhi took a deep breath. _I hope you're watching, Okaa-san…_ The chords struck and she stepped out into the hall, Ranka by her side. She looked side-to-side, watching familiar faces pass. Kasanoda and his husband nodded supportively from the pews. Mori was smiling encouragingly at her, and Hunny gave her thumbs up. He had grown nearly as tall as Mori, and his face had matured to become as good looking and princely as Tamaki. But of course, Hunny was still Hunny, and she spied Usa-chan nestled between him and Mori. She looked to the other side to see the twins smiling up at her, Hikaru holding the hand of a stunning model next to him whom he had met during one of his jobs. An engagement ring sparkled on her left hand. She looked ahead to see Kyoya standing behind Tamaki in his place as best man, smiling whole-heartedly. He now managed nearly every hospital in Japan, but had never married. She felt kind of guilty, but Kyoya had made it clear he had moved on, and he was happy at his place in the shadow of the groom—once a shadow king, always a shadow king. Finally, her eyes met with Tamaki. She stumbled slightly, as she saw his violet eyes shining with long awaited joy. She paused a second, and Ranka tried to tug her along, but her heart was beating too fast. Everyone looked in confusion, as Haruhi stood rooted on the spot.

"Haruhi…" Ranka whispered, jerking his head slightly towards Tamaki. She looked up at her father and then finally at Tamaki, who smiled. "Haruhi." He held out his hand. "Haruhi…"

Something burst in her chest. "Tamaki…" Her footsteps echoed through the hall as everyone looked on with astonished, but smiling faces.

At that moment, Fujioka Haruhi became the first bride to run down the aisle.

* * *

TADAA! I apologize to those who were hoping for a different pairing, but it seems like I'm pretty transparent, because everyone pretty much predicted it. It was pretty obvious, especially if you've read any other Ouran fan fictions by me, or looked in my profile. Don't forget, the next chapter is the FAN FAVORITE BONUS CHAPTER! I already know who it is, but I'm going to keep you guessing! Please review!!! 


	10. BONUS: His Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran Host Club.

**A/N:** Dang. This took a while. It was hard to come up with something good, but here goes. SUPER SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER!!!

* * *

Haruhi stepped out that morning, with butterflies roaming around in her stomach. She had to choose that day, and frankly, she had no clue as to whom she would end up with even after everything that had happened. Tamaki was a tempting option, but so were Mori… and Kyoya… Hikaru… God, she just didn't know.

She began her trek towards the bus stop, the Ouran Academy being about ten stops from her house. She stopped short as she saw a long black stretch limo parked right outside the gates to her apartment. She sighed and wondered if Tamaki or the twins had insisted on driving her to school. She wasn't sure if she could sit through that. She walked up to it and was surprised, to say the least. Kyoya stood leaning on the car wearing a suit, tugging absentmindedly at the tie, his gaze tilted upwards. The wind ruffled their hair gently, and it seemed he was still unaware of her watching him as he raked his fingers idly through his hair.

"Kyoya-kun?" Haruhi questioned, and the doctor and former Ouran student came back to earth.

"Haruhi…" He seemed a bit surprised, despite the fact that he was standing in front of her apartment with obvious purpose It seemed she had caught him off guard, and she briefly wondered what he had been thinking. Kyoya's mind was a mystery to all. However, the gentle look in his eyes as he watched the clouds, was somehow comforting. But after a glint of his glasses, it returned to his regular indifferent look. "I was driving by on the way from an early meeting and I thought you could use a ride." He explained, holding the door open for her.

"Um… thanks." She flashed him a smile and accepted, a bit unsure of how else to react. She saw Kyoya's eyes wander to the sky once more, but he quickly pulled them away and took a seat next to her. Haruhi tilted her head in wonder at the fact that nobody else had noticed that side to Kyoya. To her they seemed to be popping up in plain sight during various incidents. There was something about him that gave her the distinct feeling that there was more to Kyoya behind those glasses. Like, when he took them off, a whole other side of him was revealed. Like when he gave her that first kiss…

The limo was tensely silent, as both of them sat on opposite ends of the seat, looking straight ahead. Haruhi's eyes began to wander towards Kyoya and she realized something. She really did want to figure out this puzzle. The others in the Host Club were pretty obvious and consistent once you figured them out, but Kyoya was spontaneous to say the least. She never knew what was going to come out of his mouth. And those damn glasses…

Haruhi suddenly reached over and tugged his sleeve. Kyoya once again looked at her strangely, but she was unsure what he was thinking. It was really hard to tell through the reflection of his glasses. She scooted over and closed the space between them. Kyoya tensed up for a moment, his had gripping the side of the door where it was out of Haruhi's gaze. She reached up and pulled his glasses gently off and cast it away behind her. Kyoya blinked at her slightly blurred face, but Haruhi saw clearer than ever. In Kyoya's eyes there was every emotion he tried to conceal. A mixture of embarrassment and shock and nervousness swam in those silver orbs and Haruhi felt like she was seeing Kyoya for the first time. He was quite a different person. A smile of satisfaction graced her lips as she sat back, leaving Kyoya dumbfounded and robbed of any clever words. "I like your eyes." She said simply. Her thoughts began wandering once again to married life with Kyoya. It began feeling much sweeter. The other Host Club members were sweet, and while caught up in the heat of things, she could feel herself falling a bit for them, especially Tamaki. But, Tamaki was so unpredictable and a bit of a hassle a lot of the times. She felt like he would be worthy of being a college flame, but somewhere in her gut there is also a distinct feeling that in the end it might not work out. For some reason, here, sitting next to Kyoya all her thoughts poured into rationality, as if just his presence made her think clearly. And her eyes told him that behind the layers and layers of defenses he really was a sensitive guy. And if she had to marry him to discover this hidden personality, then so be it. She had once had the thought that Kyoya would always sleep facing her if they did get married. She scratched it. She now had the feeling that he would always sleep with one arm around her, pulling her close. And god, Kyoya would be such a sweet father… she could feel it… strict, but undeniably loving,

"Um, Haruhi, Can I have my gasses back?" Kyoya asked, his eyes darting nervously from her face to back down again.

Haruhi shook her head. She had the dominating feeling as if she had just stripped him naked.

"Can I have it back before I do something I'm going to regret?" He asked impatiently.

"No." She said firmly. What could he possibly do? She was doubtful to the fact that he would actually physically hurt her.

There was a pause before Kyoya unexpectedly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and into a kiss. He placed her arms around his neck and pushed her down onto the limo seat, never leaving her lips. Haruhi was definitely shocked at his sudden aggression. He kissed her almost possessively. He finally broke off and looked down at her with frustration. "You know…" He said, trailing his fingers down her cheek. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't let anyone else have you. But… really…" He sighed. "It's your choice. You should decide your own future, and I can't force my feelings onto you. If you're in love with someone else, that's your call." He got up and faced pointedly away from her, looking out the window once again. He didn't trust his eyes to meet hers—they would give everything away.

"My choice…" Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes a moment, before pulling herself up too. Her palm landed on something cold and metallic, and the pressure caused the lens to snap out of Kyoya's glasses. She immediately jerked her hand away and picked it up. His glasses lay broken in her hands. She tore her eyes away from them and looked at the back of Kyoya's head. "What if… what if I chose you?"

There was a brief silence in the car as Kyoya whipped around with wide, surprised eyes. "What…?"

"What if I was in love with you?" Haruhi repeated.

There was a flicker of something unfamiliar in his eyes before it was replaced with doubt. "Are… you?" He asked slowly.

"Well…" Haruhi smiled a bit shyly. "Yeah…"

The two people, who could be described as most confident, were giving each other utterly shy looks. It really was a moment of surprises. The most surprising thing of all was how red Kyoya's face flushed as if there had been twenty years of pent up blushes creeping up his cheeks. Not to mention how relieved and genuine the smile he gave her was. Let's not forget when he practically leapt over and wrapped his arms around her. All the while, Haruhi was in a state of utter shock. So many new sides of Kyoya were being revealed to her already, she didn't know how to react. She just smiled and hugged him back.

Nobody really understood what happened during that short twenty-minute car ride. Even Haruhi and Kyoya couldn't really fathom how fast everything happened. Next thing they knew, they were happily married and Haruhi was moving into the Ohtori mansion.

Kyoya had gotten his glasses fixed exactly that day. He continued to hide behind them in front of everyone else. But, every night, before going to sleep, Haruhi made sure she was the one to take them off.

* * *

Yay! I actually like, really like this chapter. It was awesome. I now like the Haruhi/Kyoya pairing a lot more. This fic made me appreciate other pairings. I hope you enjoyed, and you haven't heard the last of me!!! 


End file.
